


Reality

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk/Name Calling, Facials, M/M, Smut, this is easier to tag than most of what i write, unhealthy relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes this just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill, this time: " Anons, I have a need for Grantaire giving Enjolras a blowjob - as filthy and explicit as possible, please. Add anything you'd like: D/s, facials, hair-pulling, name-calling, even actual plot! Truly, put in whatever floats your boat. Is Grantaire trying to earn forgiveness for his transgressions? Is Enjolras interested in R but doesn't know how to express that, so he gives him this at least? Is there absolutely no plot, just a blowjob? Anything's fine! idk, guys, I just really like the idea of cockslut!Grantaire getting to do a bit of cockworship for his Apollo." This one really is PWP; so lacking in plot in fact, you can't even tell what era it's set in. *shrugs*

"On your knees, slut."

Sometimes this just happens. The first time it did Grantaire was confused as hell, half-certain it was all some drunken dream - maybe it is. The first time Enjolras had to be a little forceful with him, confirm to him what was happening, but now Grantaire just falls to the ground, desperately mouthing the outline of Enjolras's cock through his trousers. _Oh God please._

Enjolras has never gone in for teasing him; he's pretty certain Enjolras doesn't give a fuck about how he feels about any of this, and only considers him a warm mouth and semi-acceptable face. Still it's good enough. Enjolras thrusts into his mouth roughly, roughly enough that even after all this time Grantaire still chokes a little, but Enjolras gives him no time to adjust. He fucks Grantaire's mouth as hard and as fast as he can, as Grantaire desperately tries not to gag, and desperately tries to use his tongue and lips to pleasure Enjolras, even when they're red and raw.

Enjolras grabs him by the hair so the back of his scalp burns. And he pulls Grantaire forward, so his cock slides all the way down Grantaire's throat. Grantaire can barely breathe but he loves it, he's straining against his own trousers - but he'd never consider doing anything about that, not without Enjolras's permission, which he'd never get because he'd never ask.

Grantaire can help but moan as Enjolras's precum drips down his throat, salty and sweet and so, so good. "Shut up, you drunken whore," Enjolras snaps. Grantaire tries to contain his noise to whimpers, wanting only to please.

He's thankful he's learnt to recognise when Enjolras is on the brink of orgasm, because god knows Enjolras wouldn't think of warning him. He feels the quiver of his hips, the kneading of his hand and expects to be held in place, with Enjolras shooting down his throat and him swallowing every last drop. But Enjolras must be feeling generous tonight, because he suddenly yanks Grantaire back, tightens his grip on Grantaire's hair while he wraps a hand around his own cock.

Despite himself, Grantaire moans when he realises what's about to happen; he closes his eyes and lets his jaw hang open as Enjolras's hot, sticky come lands upon his face. Above him Enjolras is gasping repeatedly in pleasure, and Grantaire swipes his tongue along his chin to try and get a taste. But he doesn't want to lick it all up, no; he loves being marked like this, his whole face being evidence of what Enjolras does to him. Of course Enjolras always makes him clean it off before they leave.

Enjolras finally finishes and Grantaire opens his eyes. Quickly catching his breath, he buttons his trousers and throws a wet cloth at Grantaire. Then he leaves, all without a word or even more than a fleeting glance.

With Enjolras gone, Grantaire remains on his knees panting and come-streaked, tearing open his pants so he can fist his cock. He never tries to ask Enjolras what this is after, why he does such things to Grantaire. He doubts the answer would please him. Besides, there's still the chance that none of this is real; it's all his fantasy. He couldn't possibly risk that.


End file.
